


Truth or Dare?

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dick Jokes, Gen, horny jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Lehusa has to tell the truth.
Series: Kavi legacy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837801
Kudos: 1





	Truth or Dare?

Adira had done about…three shots now, and it was setting in. But it was nice to just hang out with her fellow Republic heroes and be normal women for a few hours.

“D’leah, truth or dare?” the Twi’lek giggled.

The Miraluka chuckled. “Truth.”

“You get to get to… _know_ one member of that boy band you like. Which one?”

D’leah thought it over for a second while nursing her beer. “The lean, dark haired one. I like serious people.”

“The eldest? Even Felix thinks he’s cute.” Ursulina sipped happily at her sangria. She’d needed a break for a long time.

“Okay, Barsen’thor, your turn. Truth or dare?” asked Adira.

“Truth.”

“Typical Jedi stuff. What was the truth behind those ‘three sick days’ two years ago?”

A blush rose to Ursulina’s fawn skin. “You know why.”

The four women bust out laughing, and the smuggler had to slap the Jedi on the back. “I knew it, I fucking knew it!” Adira turned to Lehusa, a Mirialan soldier and her best friend of a decade and a half. “Now Lehusa. Truth or dare?”

“Eh, I’ll be boring. Truth.”

“Biggest bulge you ever saw?”

Lehusa pondered for a second, her finger running along the whiskey glass. “No. Dare.”

“You can’t change it once you’ve said it, Lee.”

“Adira is right,” chimed in D’leah. “Besides, you know Jorgan doesn’t care. He’s as loyal to you as Dad is to Mom.”

“No, I can’t.” Lehusa tossed back her whiskey. “If I tell you, y’all won’t look at me straight for a week.”

“Well, neither D’leah and I look straight, because we’re both bi and Dee is physically blind. So spit it out.”

Lehusa grimaced as if in pain. She mouthed “I’m sorry” to Ursulina, then sighed. “So. Remember how I like buff dudes?”

“Yes,” Adira agreed. “I only got you to read Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency because of Jonathan and Joseph. You wouldn’t stop talking about wanting them to step on you.”

“Well…see, on Darvannis, you know? Styrak appeared to me before I actually got to his neck of the woods and uh…”

Ursulina felt slightly sick to her stomach. What else did her biological father have in store to posthumously haunt her?

“Yeah, uh…” 

Adira was confused. “But the Masters wore like, 20 layers of robes. I’m still impressed Aayes was able to get to Tyrans underneath his.”

“Well, you and her have…special talents. Okay, you know what? Fuck it. Styrak was wearing very snug pants in order to distract me and it almost fucking worked because that was the first time since Jorgan and I got hitched that I actually thought about getting railed.” Now the whiskey was settling in, and Lehusa started cackling. “Oh, I would have gotten railed alright. And Jorgan does a perfectly good job, mind you. But holy shit–’

“You’re laughing.” Ursulina wasn’t amused. “You saw my father’s…endowments, and you’re laughing.”

“Well at least we know why your mom was so pissed when he died.” Adira flashed finger guns at the exasperated Jedi.

“A ‘your mom’ joke?” spat D’leah. “Really, woman of your talents?”

“I need another round,” sighed Ursulina.

And Lehusa wished the floor would swallow her whole. She was going to ask Elara how much whiskey she could drink without ending up in the hospital.


End file.
